The patent application EP08020803.6, whose priority is claimed and the entire contents of which are incorporated here by reference, overcomes the drawbacks of the watches fitted with vibrating alarm mechanism known of the prior art, by supplying an automatically wound timepiece movement that includes a silent vibrating alarm mechanism advantageously using elements of the movement and generating a large amplitude vibration.
It further supplies a timepiece movement that includes an alarm device of this type, the design of which is particularly simple and inexpensive to implement.
The present invention deals more specifically with the coupling mechanism that can be preferably used in the frame of the vibrating alarm mechanism described hereabove, and whose coupling offers an alternative to the clutch wheel of the reverser type known in the prior art, for which the coupling is selective according to the relative sense of rotation of the wheel sets, but does not assign an intrinsic driving and respectively driven property to each of the wheel sets.